Reference is made to US. 2016/0348879, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in entirety, for an example of an area lighting device capable of being powered by a battery pack. In this lighting device, a removeable battery pack is received into a battery receptacle for powering a series of LEDs mounted on a head portion of the light. The battery pack may be, for example, a 20V Max lithium-ion sliding battery pack.
Powering LED lighting devices with a battery power source provides significant benefits in convenience and portability, but also provides limitations on run time. This is generally not a significant problem in smaller scale lighting devices such as flash lights, but as higher power lighting devices become prevalent, battery life presents a significant obstacle. What is needed is a method of conserving and prolonging battery life for such lighting devices.